


Another shot at this thing called life.

by YuriHaruyama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation, relationships are a mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I died. You would think that would be end of story, right? Totally wrong. That light everyone talks about, that's a birthing room. I was born, or is it reborn? Eh, doesn't matter. But now my father is Juraquille Mihawk, one of the most amazing men in the One Piece universe and aren't I just a lucky duck? I get to be a Strawhat Pirate! What kind of shenanigans will I get into with the crew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sooooophie! Sophie, come out, come out wherever you are little one…”

I was hiding from the man who was now my father, but I’m getting ahead of myself here.

My name used to be Lily but now it is Sophie, and it wasn’t me who changed it.

I used to be a normal college student, attending classes online and watching anime in my spare time. I never in all my life thought this would happen to me, but then again the first one hadn’t been very long.

It’s weird how much I remember and how I can still read and speak as if I were still an adult, but my letters and walking were still not very good. Probably due to poor control over fine motor function, what with my still developing brain.

Oh, I’m getting ahead of myself again. Sorry for that. I used to watch anime and read manga and fanfictions up until that day.

I won’t lie. Dying is very painful and scary. I remember how warm my blood felt when I touched the gash on my forehead. I also remember, even if it still makes me feel shallow, thinking how terrible it was going to scar.

The head wound wasn’t what killed me, not by itself anyways. It had given me a concussion thus making me woozy and uncoordinated. Thus making me prone to falling a second time. The first fall was what had given me the nasty cut on my temple in the first place.

It had poured like head wounds tend to do and made it kinda hard for me to see. Thus adding more clumsiness that would ultimately be my untimely death. I mean, I was /this/ close to finals and another round of government money so I could pay off a lot of bills. I wonder who ended up paying those bills?

Oh that doesn’t matter anymore, what does matter is my death. Or is it a rebirth? I really don’t know. I didn’t do enough research into the whole idea of reincarnation when I was studying religions for school. I kinda wish I had now but c’est la vie?

Ah, yes. I was learning French! Awesomeness in and of itself, but let’s leave that for later.

I was trying desperately to remember where home was after falling and hitting my head on an oddly placed fire hydrant. Like really, who puts one of those things in the middle of a sidewalk? Seriously man, I hope my family sued.

Back to my death, I was staggering in some random direction that my addled brain had chosen and trying to keep my balance. At this point, my memory is a bit fuzzy but I do know I was near a bridge.

I should have known I was going the wrong way because I didn’t even /know/ we had a bridge anywhere near us.

I remember having muddled hearing as I walked, barely registering the cars going by. Yet it was one of these cars noises that caused my demise. Some jerkwad honked right next to me, causing me to jump and bump into the waist height railing (really city development? I hope someone sued there too!) And fell over into the water below.

I remember not feeling much after I went under, not even a burning in my lungs or anything. I do remember how pretty the stars were shining through the leaves of a tree. And honestly, that would have been a nice last thing to see before dying. Seriously, starlight through crystal clear stream/river water. All shimmery and moving.

Then again, that could have been my brain injury. Either way, it was a beautiful thing to see.

Now, the real important stuff comes up. The part with the white light everyone has heard about even if they live under a rock. I saw it, and I didn’t feel panicky or anything as I seemingly floated towards it.

It actually got really close really quickly. And then there was a bunch of color and noise and confusion and someone slapped my ass.

I let out a cry of shock, blinking. As my eyes adjusted I saw some random person’s face before being passed off and hearing “It’s a girl! Got her daddy’s eyes too!”

I remember thinking about just wanting a bath to get the gunk that comes with childbirth off and feeling sick. My poor new mother got vomited on first thing. I felt so bad for her so after they got her and I cleaned up I snuggled and didn’t cry or anything. Least I could do was make it a better, more magical experience for her, right?


	2. Birthday changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the whole rebirth has been taken care of, how about getting to the good stuff? Yeah? Ok, me too.

That was exactly five years ago and she died shortly after that to sepsis from birth. I didn’t know how to feel honestly. I didn’t exactly bond with her but she was still my mother. I know, weird. I’m still trying to come to terms with it myself which is why I hid so often.

“Ah, Sophie my love. Here you are!” Strong hands picked me up suddenly, cradling me in equally strong arms. My father, Juraquille Mihawk, was staring down at me with the most adoring look that I felt guilty for hiding all the time.

It’s not like he knew I was and wasn’t his daughter all at the same time. I mean, how weird is this situation?

“’Sorry papa…” I whispered, looking down at my hands. His smile softened. “It’s okay, little one. Why are you hiding on your birthday? Don’t you want to see your Uncle?”

I looked up to him, his golden eyes looking into my own golden ones. Uncle…Uncle? “Uncle?” I voiced softly. I had decided early on when I figured out that I could talk like normal to be a very quiet child.

He nodded with a smile, having started walking to the front of our home (castle). “Yes, your Uncle Shanks. He doesn’t stop by often, and the last time he did he only stayed for a few hours and you were asleep.”

My eyes widened. Shanks… THE Red Haired Shanks. I was going to meet him! I mean, One Piece was my favorite anime in my… other life? Yeah, let’s call it that. Granted, I never got caught up but I had seen enough to know most characters and I was a bit star struck knowing I was going to meet the gorgeous flirtations Shanks.

I know I was five in body, but I was really twenty, or is it now counting as twenty-five? Who knows. Either way, I had already reached maturity in mind and Shanks was one heck of a hunk. And he would probably hug me! Oh I might die again from blushing.

“Sweetie, are you not feeling well? Your face is a bit flushed.” Mihawk stared down at my face with such care that my face flamed more at my totally not appropriate thoughts for a five year old. “I’m fine, papa. Just… scared. Is he scary?”

Whew, easy dodge. Play the fear card and any parent would be thrown off. “Hmm, not really. Just a bit…” He looked away from my face and seemed to sigh out the next word “mouthy.”

I had to act like I was still scared and not giggle at that description. If only he knew that I understood.

“Mihawk! Is this my little niece you’ve carried all this way to me?!?” Suddenly there was other footfalls followed by hands lifting me from Mihawk’s arms.

“My my, look at how cute you are! You got lucky kiddo! Inherited all the good things from both sides. You’ll be a knockout in no tim-OW! Hey, I could have dropped her you know!” Shanks had been beaming at you until Mihawk had elbowed him in the ribs.

I had ended up blushing harder at his words and barely managed to pass it off as nervousness.

“Stop it, you’re scaring her.” Mihawk collected me again into a reassuring hug while he rubbed tiny soothing circles on my back. Honestly, being his daughter was not that bad. Yes, he could get scary but never at me. And he always tried to be there as much as possible.

He had taken me on a voyage when I was four and had found I was afraid of the water. I mean, sea kings man! That’s terrifying.

He had sighed, knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about me being a pirate. However, little did he know I planned on being a straw hat. And I knew just how to do it.

“So, squirt. I’ve gotten you something seeing as your five whole years old now! Here, go on, open in sweetheart!” He was talking much less loudly now and was gently patting my shoulder as he handed me a gift box with a golden bow on it.

I eyed the box, taking it gently and staring some more.

“Go on, little one. It’s a present for you.” Your father reassured you as her tugged ever so gently on the bow and then let you do it as your small fingers pulled on it.

The ribbon fell away, letting you lift the lid to see a beautiful necklace with a tiny silver turtle.

I looked up at his face questioningly. “It’s a turtle… how did you know?” I had forgotten to make my voice as soft as usual, so Mihawk nearly jumped in surprise at a normal tone coming out.

He was struck speechless, staring down at me but my eyes were on Shanks.

“I remember you had drawings of them all over your room when I came last. I know we didn’t get to meet, but I guessed you must really like the things. Do you like it, Sophie?” He was smiling with hope in his face. After all, this was his only niece, even if only in name.

It took me a moment to process but after I did, I jumped out of Mihawks arms and into Shanks’. “I love it! Thank you!” I really did love turtles. They could be so small and adorable to big and silly looking.

He laughed, hugging you. “I’m glad you like it, Sophie. Do you want to see my other present?” Mihawk stood there, still shell shocked. His daughter was completely different. Granted, it was usually just him and her, but even in front of other people, she never acted like this.

“A-another present?” I asked wonderingly, still in his arms. I was a bit on the small side for a five year old. I would probably go through a growth spurt soon.

“Of course. Every birthday girl should have plenty of presents!” He turned, nearly dancing out of the room to the front of my home (castle).

I was nearly bouncing in his arms now with excitement. He had remembered from drawings that I liked turtles. He was so awesome!

“Go over and open the box with the holes in it.” He said, setting me down. He laughed when I ran to the box, fumbling to get it open.

“What is-OH MY GOSH! A BABY TURTLE!!!” I was literally jumping up and down now, and Mihawk continued to just stare. He couldn’t even fathom the change in his quiet little girl who was shy even around him. What on earth changed?

I turned from the box to look at them. “DAD! He got me a TURTLE!!!” I ran over to him, grabbing his hand and jumping in place. I had never really had a pet in my past life, and the ones I did have didn’t measure up to the young turtle in that box.

I let go of his hand and ran back to the box leaning in to get a closer look at the little guy tucked in under a bit of the hay at the bottom on the side.

In my excitement I had leaned too far and fell into the box with him. It was an unproportionately large box for such a small turtle. I mean, three of me could fit in there comfortably.

I let out a small squeak as I landed on my back, my feet caught on the edge of the box. I quickly righted myself, kneeling in the box and getting closer to the turtle. “Sorry little guy, didn’t mean to scare you. It’s ok… you can come out.”

I was cooing to the turtle as both Shanks and Mihawk rushed over to check and see if I was ok. They both just stared at me sitting in the box, patting the hay near the turtle gently. “Well look at that. You’ve got yourself a tough little turtle whisperer, Mihawk. Not a scratch on her, but she does have hay in her hair.” He chuckled at the sight of a tiny little girl all mussed up and covered in hay now holding a baby turtle.

Mihawk was still struggling with the fact that his daughter had practically gained a whole new personality. “I.. really do don’t I?” He let out a small puff/laugh at that before picking me up out of the box, turtle and all.

“What has gotten into you, little one?” He asked quizzically like I would answer. I could, easily. I just wouldn’t because that would reveal a whole lot that needed to stay hidden forever. So I just held the turtle up and giggled.

He guffawed for a moment before patting my head. Why did people do that? We’re not animals, and animals probably don’t like pats either. Pets, yes not pats.

“I think you outdid my gift, Shanks. I just got her a new dress….” He felt highly inadequate all of a sudden. Maybe keeping her all alone at the home (castle) wasn’t such a good idea.

“Shanks… didn’t you tell me about some island that had an unusual amount of children you know on it?” I looked up, turtle forgotten for a moment.

Wait, was he going to do what I had already been planning on asking him to do? Was he going to send me to Luffy, Ace and Sabo already? Wait, when did Sabo come into the picture? How old was Luffy right now. Well, Shanks still had his arm so he couldn’t be so old yet.

“Yeah… what are you planning, Mihawk?” He turned, arms lazily crossed and a lopsided smile on his face.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for Sophie’s only friend to be a turtle. People might talk.” Shanks burst out in laughter, slapping his friend on the shoulder. “Well put, friend. I was actually going to head over to that island after coming for Sophie’s birthday.”

He left it at that, and me being a twenty year old, wait twenty-five year old, I saw the unsaid exchange.

“You keep her safe. Give her plenty of food and let her read. She loves reading. And minimal swearing, I mean it Shanks.” Shanks held his hand up, gesturing he surrendered. “Of course I won’t let anything happen to her. She’s my niece. And the men will behave and teach her what it means to have fun. Promise!”

Mihawk narrowed his eyes before looking back down at me in his arms as I absentmindedly stroked my turtles head. He stared at me for a moment, getting a feeling I was wiser than I seemed before shaking it off.

“Little one, Sophie. I have some news for you. I want to make sure you grow up with plenty of friends and have a good childhood. So I decided it would be a good idea to send you to one of Shanks’ friends. He’s told me plenty about them and I trust Shanks. And you’ll get to spend time with other children. Maybe they like turtles too?”

He hadn’t seen a change in my face as I listened intently, so he threw in a little bit of a hopeful bribe at the end. He didn’t know that the liked turtles or not, but he thought I wouldn’t be able to put that together at my age.

I sat in his arms, thinking to myself how perfect this was. I didn’t even have to do any charming to get what I wanted either. I must have taken too long to think because he spoke again. “What do you think, Sophie? Wouldn’t it be nice to have friends to play with?”

I twitched my nose before smiling and nodding. “Of course! And my turtle’s name is Sebastian. Unless it’s a girl turtle, then it will be Minny.” I looked over to Shanks, lifting the turtle for him to see.

He laughed, slapping Mihawk on the shoulder again. “I think she’ll fit right in with the boys. You’ve got quite the kid, buddy. Quite the kid.” He turned around going back inside as Mihawk followed him. He kept giving me weird looks, but I preoccupied myself with my turtle who was indeed a Sebastian so I wouldn’t have to feel weird with his looks.

He was completely miffed by my behavior, but at least it was good behavior. Honestly, I hadn’t cried once, but I hadn’t really laughed either. I had just been a quiet, shy little girl up until now. The outburst of joy from me was welcomed but confusing.

“Sophie, are you sure you’re feeling well?” He felt my forehead again but it was normal now and I nodded.

“So, you said you got me a dress? What color is it?” I wanted to steer him away from any more questions because I didn’t know if I could keep a straight face.

“I… oh. It’s red.” He answered the blunt questions with more confusion. “Can I see it, papa?”

He nodded, setting me down so I could sit in a chair instead while he went and got my present.

“So, a Sebastian or a Minny, eh? What made you pick those names?” Shanks sat next to me and I turned towards him.

“Well… he’ll be one hell of a turtle when he gets bigger. Or it could be funny if she’s huge and named Minny.” He blinked owlishly at my vocabulary.

“Oh… ok then.” He didn’t know what to make of it, so he just left it alone.

“Glad you like it. Here, let’s put your necklace on. Turn around sweetie.” He had pulled the necklace out of the box and twirled his finger for me to turn.

I did, lifting my chin and shaking my hair to fall down my back instead of on my shoulders. He laughed, “Does your daddy get you a lot of necklaces, sweetie?”

He fastened the chain as I shook my head. “Nope. This is my first one.” I turned back around and busied myself with pulling the few pieces of hay from my hair with one hand while holding the turtle close with the other.

“Oh…” He couldn’t help but think that this little girl was something else.

“Here it is, little one!” I looked up to my father holding a pretty red sun dress with tropical flowers on it. It looked really comfortable and my eyes lit up. All he had gotten me prior were shorts and pants since they were easier for him to get on me.

“That’s really pretty, papa!” I climbed down of the chair and ran over hugging his legs. “Hey, hold Sebastian for me while I try it on!” I exchanged the turtle for the dress and ran off leaving a very confused Mihawk and a laughing Shanks.

“Aww, look. He likes you.” The turtle had peeped his head out and nudged Mihawk’s finger.

I had stopped in the closest room, shedding all my clothes to put the dress on. It fit perfectly and was down to my knees. It moved pretty freely and if I twirled it spun around with me. In other words, it was perfect.

“Papa! Papa, look it fits!” I said as I ran back into the room and then twirled.

“Hey, look at the pretty little princess! Hey, Sophie. You ready princess?” He asked, lifting me up to hug me and nearly squealed at my cuteness. He had a soft spot for me already.

“To go to the friends who might like turtles?” Both of them went quiet and then burst out laughing. “Yes, they might like turtles, you smart little princess.” He started towards the door. “Mihawk, mind getting a bag? We don’t exactly have clothes to fit her and as pretty as her dress is, she will need to change.”

Mihawk sighed. “Of course. One moment.”

Shanks carried me out to his ship, holding me and my retrieved turtle close as he made his way up the ladder with one hand. A skill he would have to master all too soon.

“Crew, this is our new princess. Princess Sophie Mihawk. We are charged with her care until she arrives safely at Dawn Island. Everyone ok with that?” The crew cheered a chorus of hoorahs and yes’s.

I smiled and waved at them from Shanks’ arms. A few came up to me and Shanks passed me around to be hugged by the friendly pirates. I giggled, hugging all of them back. Yassop poked my nose and I poked his back.

“You know, I have a son a bit younger than you. He might still be in diapers actually.” I nodded, and then showed him Sebastian. Everyone laughed, and said hi to the turtle.

Mihawk appeared on the ship with a bag with my things. “Here’s her clothes. I put some other things in it like her coloring stuff and a book but she’ll need others. She can read as well as I can already. Quite the genius. Pick her up a book or two along the way if you can. I don’t want her to get bored.”

“Yes mother!” Shanks said jokingly before he clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. We’ve got this, she won’t get bored on board.” He laughed with the crew at his own joke. “Now go on and give your daughter a hug goodbye. We’ve got some sailing to do!”

Mihawk grumbled at him as he picked me up and hugged me fiercely. “I will come see you as often as I can. I love you, little one. Make sure to stick up for yourself, sweetie. I love you with all my heart.” He held me close, stroking my hair. I hugged him back hard trying to keep the sting of sudden tears at bay.

I hadn’t realized how attached I had become to him. “I’ll miss you papa…” I whispered to him. He hugged me a little tighter at that and then looked down at me. “I will be there soon. I promise. I have to take care of a few things before I can make it there though. Shanks will keep you safe from any fish in the sea, so don’t be too afraid of the water, little one.”

I sighed slightly at the end, knowing what he said was true but I was still scared of the sea kings. “Bye papa…” I leaned up, hugging his neck one more time before kissing his cheek and holding the turtle up. “Sebastian will miss you too.”

He smiled down at me and the little turtle and then did the unexpected. He planted a kiss on Sebastian’s head and then mine. “Stay safe, my little turtles.” He smiled as he walked to the edge of the ship and jumped off.

“Bye papa! You stay safe too!” I held Sebastian to my chest as a small tear slipped from my eye. I waved with one hand as they weighed anchor and pushed off. I didn’t even move when Shanks put his hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Soph. He’ll be along shortly. He even kissed Sebastian’s head for good luck!” I looked up at him nodding.

“Is kissing a turtle good luck, Uncle Shanks?” My voice was inquisitive as I looked back to my father who was waving from the dock. I waved back again as Shanks nodded solemnly.

“Of course. And that’s a sea turtle, so it’s even luckier.” He smiled, leaning down and kissing the head of Sebastian himself as if to prove his point. It also made me giggle and poke his face. “You’re silly.”

I then turned and ran over to the crew that was relaxing now. “Is there food?”

Everyone laughed. “Oh yeah, you’ll fit right in with Luffy.” Shanks patted my head as he sat down on the deck and patted next to him.


	3. Luffy and shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time actually interacting with Luffy, and it's already facepalm worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know now that I don't have clear stopping points in any of my chapters now that I'm trying to post. Serves me right for totally not thinking about that during the writing process. Anyways, some will be a tad long, some normal and the first one was as short as it was because that felt right. Anyways, enjoy!

It’s been 15 years since I arrived on Dawn Island and made fast friends with Luffy and Ace.

Luffy shared his meat with Sebastian and I and Ace always poked fun at me. He would always laugh when I got all flustered from his teasing and he would always hug me to show he didn’t mean any of it.

“Oh, Princess! Bring your turtle and come with me as my first pirate crew!” Luffy called from the dock. I had been walking with Sebastian, who was cradled in my arms despite his size.

Over the years I had grown with Sebastian and was easily able to carry his massiveness even now that he weighs in close to 300 pounds. Since we grew together, I grew stronger every day carrying him so we wouldn’t go so slow.

“Luffy, he weighs a lot. Will that little dinghy even hold all three of us?” I questioned softly, poking it with my foot. It rocked in a less than satisfactory way.

“Oh yeah. It floats, doesn’t it?” I sighed, knowing Luffy would do it either way. “Ok then. How much food and water have you gotten?”

“None. I was thinking you’d bring it.”

I facepalmed, holding Sebastian with one arm as I sighed heavily. “Fine, watch Sebastian.” I said, dropping him into Luffy’s arms.

A half hour later, I returned with a weeks’ worth of provisions. “Luffy… you need to take it easy on the food. It’s a ways until another island.” I said gently. I was surprised he agreed readily.

“Come on Princess. Let’s go!” He hopped in the boat, and it dipped dangerously low.

I gingerly stepped in, and it barely moved. I let out a breath I had been holding in. “You know, how about I just ride Sebastian and you keep the food dry Luffy? This worries me it won’t move well.”

He stared at me for a moment before grinning. “Ok! Keep up Princess.” I sighed gratefully, picking Sebastian up and lowering him into the water, the boat nearly capsizing but I slip onto Sebastian before it can.

“So, we just going without telling anyone?” I ask quietly, peering at him sideways.

“Yes! Let’s go! I will be the Pirate King!” I sigh, smiling at Luffy and his passion. It was so much more inspiring in person than in the anime. I counted my blessings that I was a Straw Hat Pirate now.

I stretched on the turtle, readjusting the sword on my back. Father had given it to me as a young girl and taught me how to use it. He had drilled me so much that I could nearly hold my own against him. The strength from carrying Sebastian and the wrestling matches with the boys improved my skills quicker than normal.

My father had approved of leaving me completely on my own when I had bested him through wits and skill. I didn’t quite have his finesse yet, but that would come with time. Oh, Zoro was going to throw quite the fit when he met me.

“Luffy. What’s first on our list of crew?” I asked cautiously as we set sail and I rode alongside the boat on Sebastian who was happily swimming beneath the water with my upper half out of the water.

I had mastered the technique of leaning forward enough to streamline my body with Sebastian’s while staying above water.

“Well, I know you’re a good swordswoman, but we need a swordsman. Your part is recon. You’re my scout, Princess!” He called out happily, sitting back to enjoy the ride.

~~~

“LUFFY! Luffy, it’s a whirlpool! I.. you….” He stared at the giant vortex for a moment and then turned to me. “Get Sebastian away from here. I’ll be fine!” He then stuck himself in a barrel and closed the lid.

That’s right, Luffy had so much dumb luck it was comical. I patted Sebastian on the side, pointing towards the passenger liner and he happily obliged.

I somehow managed to climb up the side toting Sebastian with one arm. This was actually a little tricky and taxing. “You seriously need to lose some weight buddy.” I snickered as I hauled him over the side before jumping over myself.

“Oh, they’ve already fished Luffy out, that climb took way longer than I thought.” I murmured to myself as I picked Sebastian up again and made my way to the food pantry.

I slipped past terrified passengers and pirates who left me be, surprisingly. Then again, I didn’t have any possessions to take.

I kicked open the door to the kitchen, knocking one of the men standing in front of Luffy with a sword.

“Whoops, didn’t see you there. Have a nice fall?” I asked with a grin. These guys were too easy.

Colby shook, staring at me with my fully grown turtle in my grasp. He kept trying to say something but it stuck in his throat.

Luffy turned to the other man, waving and then turning and in a blink of an eye something had changed and the guys were all knocked down and Colby was jabbering on about something. He was even more annoying in person, if such a thing were possible.

His stupid squeaky voice and demands. “Shut up, pipsqueak. You’re getting on my nerves.” I seriously didn’t like the kids constant squawking.

He flinched as I passed him with Luffy into the pantry to raid it.

I found the sweets in a jar, grabbing the whole thing in one arm and holding Sebastian in another, which made Colby squeak in fear at my strength.

“What? I like sweet things.” I said nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders as I went over to sit next to Luffy.

Colby ignored my earlier words and started squawking again. Luffy was Luffy, this was one of my least favorite scenes of the anime so I let them do their thing while giving Sebastian a good scritching.

Before I knew it, the roof caved in, nearly breaking my sweets jar. “Oi! That was awful close.” I grumbled, watching Colby shake in terror.

Alvida made her stupid little entrance and I sighed at how impossibly fat she was. Like really, how do you get that big?

Luffy did what Luffy does, I followed along and Colby was in awe by Luffy. Pretty sure we all know how this goes. Only part I like about this is Alvida becoming a twinkle in the sky, which subsequently as I pondered the anime, happened right in front of me.

Let me tell you, way cooler in person!!! She actually twinkled!

Anyways, Luffy grinned, gave Colby even more of his super Luffy sage advice and Colby made himself a promise and we all went on our merry way to find ourselves a swordsman.


	4. Zoro, the sexy swordsman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, who else but someone who has seen the anime to make the legendary swordsman blush? SO HOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put any relationship tags because I honestly don't know who she/I is/am going to fall for. I won't lie, Zoro is the main choice in any fanfic I will do, but there is opportunity for Sanji, Ace and other's. Just saying. And if you want me to put a specific character in my story, let me know.

Sailing with Colby wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, he wasn’t always trying to micromanage our decisions nor was her squawking. His decibel level had become much more normal. It took us some time to reach the island that Zoro was kept on.

I didn’t know what to expect from him. I didn’t know how he’d react, but I do know I would be staying outside the wall when the time came for the little girl to be thrown, and I would catch her.

I wasn’t going to change any of that, but I could make sure she was safe.

As we walked through the streets and everyone talking suddenly stopped at all of the names Luffy said, it became clearer and clearer we were headed in the right direction.

Pretty soon we made it to the wall, and I climbed it with the others as well as carrying Sebastian up. He liked to be part of things too.

We all stared over the wall at Zoro all tied up. And was it a sight.

Granted, his condition pissed me off, but he was still one hell of a sight to behold.

Just like how watching Alvida fly off into the sky, seeing Zoro in person was nearly breathtaking. He had a fine sheen of sweat over him and the dirt on his face and clothes only added to his handsomeness.

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t fangirling over Zoro. He was, in my opinion, one of the sexiest men in the anime, besides my father, Lucci and Shanks.

He honestly looked terrible though. I felt something in me almost snap, no one should go hungry or thirsty, especially when they weren’t even going to have a promise held true to them.

And as if on cue, the little girl hopped over the wall, shimmying down the rope to go to him. It was such a heartwarming sight. I felt a small tear prick but I shook my head and pushed myself and Sebastian over the wall.

We landed hard on the other side as I approached Zoro and the girl. Luffy followed with a now squawking Colby. Seriously, the kid had no idea about quiet.

I frowned as Zoro growled at the little girl and cocked my hip, setting Sebastian down.

He looked back down to the ground ignoring us until Luffy started in with his questions.

The little girl kept trying to offer him the rice balls and I picked her up so she could nearly shove them in his face. I couldn’t help but snicker at his reaction.

I could tell her wanted to eat them so bad, and the face he made at us. “Go on, eat you moss head. I know you’ve gotta be hungry and this little lady worked hard for you. Be grateful a girl is even giving you some attention.”

His eyes nearly bugged out at me as Luffy laughed loudly at what I said. Colby was telling me not to anger him and the little girl kept offering the rice ball.

He kept resisting us, even though he had started sweating heavily by refusing the food even though he wanted it so bad.

I set the girl down, lifting a rice ball and approaching Zoro slowly.

“Zoro, we can do this the easy way… or your way…” I had a smirk plastered on my face as I reached for his chin with my free hand.

“Don’t you do-“ I took my chance and shoved as much of the rice ball in his mouth as it opened on the o.

He nearly choked in surprise but didn’t cough any of it out. He did cough after he swallowed the bite. “How dare yo-“ I did it again. Seriously, would he ever learn?

I smiled sweetly before the sound of Helmeppo’s voice cut across the yard.

How I detested the snotty brat. I gave him a look as he walked up. “You know, helping a criminal is a punishable offense. I can tell my father.”

I grinned, knowing a way around this. “Helping? Please, this piece of trash doesn’t want to eat, so I’m forcing him to. See?” I say in the most evil and mean voice I can muster as I grab Zoro by the back of his head and shove the rest of the rice ball in his mouth.

I wink at him with the eye they can’t see. I honestly had a hard time not kissing him out of pure fangirl moment when I grabbed the back of his head.

His look of pure surprise had been so tempting.

I pulled my hand back, wiping it on his shirt, which I would personally wash for him later. I stepped back as he went off on me, being convincingly angry man.

Helmeppo stood confused for a moment before laughing.

“See? No one likes you, stupid swordsman.”

I glared at him as Luffy stayed quiet looking at me. He had caught on, surprisingly, to my sneaky way of getting as much food into Zoro.

The little girl was standing next to me, petting Sebastian. She still cradled the other rice ball. Helmeppo noticed, and being the slime he was, he snatched it up to take a great big bite of it.

“I told you I was forcing him food, I didn’t say it was good.” As he sputtered and spit it out. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it. He started going off on the little girl.

I whispered in Luffy’s ear. “Watch Sebastian. I have something to do.”

“Sorry, can’t stay anymore. More people to pester and what not. Toodles” I said as I ran towards the wall, shoving my feet into the ground and pushing off hard to leap over the wall.

I stood a few feet back, waiting for the little girl.

It didn’t take nearly as long as I had expected, and I easily caught her. Guess the marine who had thrown her had hoped I would still be where I landed. Maybe he had seen my glares at everyone for what they were.

She screamed as she fell, but then giggled when I caught her. “I thought you were going to pester people?” She asked childishly. I laughed with her, setting her down on the ground. I knew Luffy had everything under control.

I walked her back to her mom and stayed with her until Luffy came back. He was carrying Sebastian and grinning at me and the little girl.

And that’s when we found out Helmeppo wasn’t going to keep his promise. Fueling Luffy and setting up his own demise.

I snickered as I ran with Luffy. This was going to be fun. “Princess, why’d you leave Sebastian with the girl?”

I shrugged, “She needed a friend to keep her company. Speaking of that, I’ll free Zoro, go get his swords.”

Luffy nodded, leaving me to do what he was supposed to do in the anime.

I hopped over the wall easily, just like last time.

Zoro looked up at my landing, giving me no expression. “So. Mr. Roronoa, I come with an offer from my captain and bad news for you.” I walked over to him, removing the sword from its sheath.

He became wary of me in that moment. “Oh don’t get all worried, I would never hurt you, hun. Now listen closely. That idiot with the funny face and funnier hair doesn’t plan on keeping his promise to you. He boasted he would kill you in a few days because you are now boring. So how about this. My captain, Luffy, wishes you to join our crew and be our swordsman.”

I stood, sword at ease leaning on my shoulder.

He eyed my sword after the offer. “Why does he want me when he has you? What, are you crap with the sword you have there?”

My eyes flashed in anger, not expecting the insult from him. I knew he was a bit of a horse’s ass, but not this bad.

“Seriously? You, the man tied up and defenseless besides your mouth is saying that to me? Your only chance of salvation?”

I had cocked my hip, and he gave me wide eyes like he didn’t know what he had said. Oh my gosh, men. Thick skulled men.

I sighed heavily before going around to behind him. “Fine. I already know your answer, my captain is getting your swords. Will you join us if we bring you your swords?”

I could hear the hesitation. “He’s not keeping his promise?” He ground out. I made an affirmative noise as I lined up the ropes to cut off. His hands were really warm and I couldn’t help a little hitch in my breathing at that.

Why did he have to be so damn sexy? It wasn’t fair, I was the ultimate fangirl and it was taking every shred of my existence not to squeal and molest the helpless man before me. Not like he could stop me and not like he wouldn’t enjoy it.

I didn’t however. And somehow managed to keep myself sounding normal as he said he’d join us.

I cut the ropes easily, Colby having just made it over the wall on his own and falling off the top when he saw Zoro free and me standing there resting my blade on my shoulder.

“Oh, and Mr. Beefcake, I’m better with one sword than you are with three. So don’t insult me again.” I walked away, now peeved again. It was easy to ignore his sexiness when I was agitated.

Zoro made a scoffing noise as he watched me walk towards the oncoming Luffy. He nearly growled at my declaration of me being better, but decided he’d test that out later.

“Is he part of the crew?” Luffy asked wonderingly, puzzled by my indifferent face knowing I only got that look when I was pissed off.

I nodded, waiting for the inevitable wave of Marine’s to come for us.

This would be boring, despite it being the first time Luffy does the balloon thing and being awesome again. He handed Zoro his swords and I could feel his eyes boring holes in my back. Despite my anger I shivered a little at the anticipation of a battle with Zoro. I knew it would happen since I made that declaration.

“Princess, you should go get Sebastian. We’ll be leaving soon.” I sighed, wanting to be part of the boring fight too, but I listened to Luffy.

“Alright, captain.” I sheathed my sword, walking towards the wall. I could still feel Zoro’s eyes on me. “Take a picture honey, it’ll last longer.” I tossed my hair over my shoulder, jumping to land on the top of the wall.

I looked over the shoulder, blowing a kiss before jumping down.

I so wanted to see his face, but that would ruin the moment. I could just imagine him denying loudly to everyone he wasn’t looking like that and Luffy not getting it and Colby thinking of him as a pervert.

I held in my giddiness as I made my way to the tavern. The girl and her mother thanked me for everything we were doing and I said it was nothing.

They insisted they wanted to do something and I shrugged. “Food would be nice. I know my captain would want that.” I leaned down too scritch Sebastian under the chin as the girl’s mom went about getting us food.

“Where did you get Sebastian, Sophie?” The little girl asked me. I smiled, turning to her to tell her the tale of my fifth birthday.


	5. Nami so soon? Of course, why not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not be able to bring myself to write certain things, but I promise it won't be like this all the time. I let Luffy and Zoro go and get Nami on their own just like in the anime, but I definitely make up for it later on with some Zoro bonding. And then a tad bit of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the way I'm writing is hard to follow or annoying, I want you guys to like this and be able to read it easily!

It wasn’t long before Zoro and Luffy came into the tavern with Colby following behind. Zoro’s eyes landed on me, seeing how I was already giving him a look and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I couldn’t help it, I burst out laughing. He was embarrassed and it was amazing. It was such an attractive look on him that I had to look away to collect myself while giggling.

Again, Luffy didn’t understand and no one was explaining to he ignored us and asked with glee if the food on the table was ours.

I got up from the ground where I was sitting with the little girl and Sebastian. “You know, swordsman. You don’t have to be embarrassed…” I was by his side now and I leaned up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I know how amazing I am. It’s hard /not/ to stare.” I giggled as he made a weird noise and denied staring.

He was going to be too easy to fluster, which is surprising since he was the most unflappable of the crew at this point.

Maybe it was my sword. Who knows?

It wasn’t long before it was time for us to leave, everything else happening according to the anime.

We were on our way in the boat, having left the annoying Colby behind with all the happy Marines.

Zoro was studiously ignoring me. Who knows, maybe he had a thing for my eyes? I felt ever so slightly drunk on this power. I would tease him mercilessly, poking his forehead whenever I got really bored.

By this point the blushing had stopped but it was still fun poking fun at him.

“So, Moss head, what were you doing before you got all tied up like a pretty little present just waiting for me to open it?”

His face got really red and he simply ignored me by shutting his eyes. Too bad for him I liked poking him.

I started out by poking his cheek and it kept me entertained for a while. Luffy let me be, pestering to my heart’s content.

I soon grew bored of poking him like a dead fish and simply left my finger where it was in a perpetual poke. I could see the frown lines start on his forehead.

This was amusing. So I started simply ignoring the fact he was even there and hummed a shanty. I could feel his presence become agitated now, the tensing on his muscles.

That’s right, his muscles. And now I was distracted and my finger moved from where it had been just a tad as I nearly drooled over the sight of his muscles all flexed in irritation. Damn, mission failed.

I didn’t notice him open his eye and stare at me as I stared at him. That was, until he laughed, startling me.

“Neh!?” I fell back into Sebastian’s shell as Zoro sat up, turning the tables back on me for all the torture I had put him through. It was hinted at in the anime that Zoro got back sometimes but I never thought I’d be on the receiving end of it.

He leaned even closer to whisper in my ear, which was now as red as my face as I lay nervous beneath the utter behemoth that is Zoro.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer honey.” His smile was victorious as he pulled back seeing the deep red my face had turned. Needless to say, I wouldn’t be bothering him for a while.

I moved to sit behind Sebastian to hide my face. Oh my god, he was so hot. His voice had been so deep and sexy I had nearly melted right there. I was trying desperately to not squeal in sheer fangirly-ness.

I needed to cool off so I picked Sebastian up, rocking the boat a little before dropping him into the water and stepping out onto him after taking my shoes off.

“Going for a swim, Princess?” Zoro asked smugly, eyes still closed.

Which is why he didn’t see the wicked smile on my face.

I lined it up perfectly, jumping in the water from Sebastian’s shell, making the biggest splash I could and soaking Zoro in the process.

He sat up sputtering and glaring over the edge, only to be met with a splash to the face as I disappeared under the boat and came up silently on the other side quietly lifting myself into the boat as he leaned over the side to look for me as he swore up and down.

I grinned evilly as my hands met the hard muscles in his back to shove him into the water. Luffy broke out into laughter as Zoro came up, spluttering yet again.

“Yeah, I was going for a swim but you just looked so hot, I thought you needed one too.” I giggled as he huffed and pulled himself back into the boat in one motion and shoved me with the next, something I didn’t expect.

I did however managed to grip his wrist on my way backwards and drag him with me with a triumphant cry.

A fourth time covered in water was enough to finally make the marimo laugh. We both came up laughing, the tension gone and a bonding experience solidified. I’d stop bugging him now that he was just staring at me all judgmentally.

We both laughed as we treaded water next to the boat as Sebastian came up from under the boat to nuzzle me. I laughed more, pulling myself onto his back.

I offered my hand to Zoro and he took it without hesitation. Nakama at last.

I helped pull him up to sit sideways on Sebastian’s back as we moved along lazily in the water. Luffy pouted, wanting to ride too but there was no room with both of us on him.

“Oah, not fair. I wanna ride too…” I shook my head, a smile on my face. “You know you can’t ride Sebastian, he goes too far under water for you to be able to ride on him, dork.”

I leaned back, relaxing in the sunshine as Zoro did the same. He actually smiled. “When we get to shore, Princess. You and I will duel.” It was simple as that, and I simply nodded, bumping my shoulder against his, humming in peace.

~~~

After a few more days of lazy sailing, we made it to a practically deserted village on an island. Luffy and Zoro were walking away. I think I’d skip this bit and stay with the boat. I really didn’t want to blubber and cry like I did the first time I saw this in the anime.

“Luffy, I’m going to find some food!”

He nodded, waving at me as I walked away with Sebastian and a burlap sack to do just as I said until we got to leave the island. I don’t think I could handle anyone getting hurt just yet. Shanks losing his arm had torn me to pieces and I had sat in his lap bawling my eyes out for a good hour.

I knew it was important but they could also handle it all without me, Nami would soon be part of the crew and we would go help Usopp. I looked forward to it.

I spent the day with Sebastian, trying not to let the tears out when the first buggy ball destroyed part of the town. I sighed, curling up against Sebastian on the warm sand.

“Sebastian… if only you could understand me. I could use someone who understood right about now.” I leaned against the turtle who had listened to me lament about being reincarnated through the years. I had spilled my guts to him and it had lifted a weight on my shoulders.

Sebastian was nearly part of me now, and he was such a steady and calming presence that I fell asleep in the sun. I would regret that very much when I woke up covered in a bad sunburn.

The next buggy ball woke me, shaking the whole island. “Zoro…” I whispered, giggling to myself as I remembered him coming out of the rubble grumbling about being woken up rudely. Poor Nami, she didn’t know what she had gotten herself into, but she’d enjoy herself soon enough.

I moved, and cried out in pain. My entire body was burnt since I had sprawled out in my sleep. Luffy was going to poke so much fun at me. We didn’t have any aloe and I doubted that there was any on the island.

“Come on Sebastian, I can’t pick you up right now. Let’s look for some aloe, even though there probabl-what?” I hadn’t noticed that the vegetation near the shore was aloe plant after aloe plant. There was a god!

I hobbled over there as quickly as my sunburnt joints would let me and sliced of a piece of the aloe and started rubbing it all over myself, sighing as the sting lessened. I took a good three plants before we made our way back to the boat.

I set the bag of food down and started mushing up one of the aloe stalks into a paste for later. I also managed to drag something to shield me from the sun that hadn’t set yet. I hoped we could leave soon.

Sebastian took a dip in the water while we waited and I lay sprawled out under the fluttering cloth. The breeze was welcomed.

And that was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep.

Apparently I slept hard enough that Zoro, Nami and Luffy had gotten Sebastian in the boat and set sail without me knowing. Nami had saw my sunburn and cringed while Luffy wondered how I managed to get it and Zoro tsk’d at me.

I woke to Zoro rubbing the aloe paste I had made into the worst parts of my sunburn. I hissed in a breath, wincing at the sudden increase of pressure and pain.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you or wake you. The stuff you put on earlier had dried…” His hand had stopped moving on my legs as he looked worriedly at my face. His shirt was off, the bandage in plain view.

I sucked in another breath at the sight before letting my head drop back down. “Thanks… you can keep going. I’ll have to let it sink in before even thinking of moving.”

He nodded, not that I could see, and started rubbing the makeshift lotion into my skin again.

He had started at my ankles and feet and made his way to my arms. I had thankfully been wearing a normal shirt, but it had pulled up a bit in my sleep. He finished my arms and started gently rubbing the paste into my really burnt face.

“Why’d you fall asleep in the sun, dummy?” He asked quietly as he worked it into my cheeks. I sighed, taking a deep breath. “I lost track of time and the sun made me sleepy.”

He finished and sat back looking down at me. “That can’t be very comfortable, Sophie… Do you trust me?”

My eyes opened and I stared at him for a moment. “What… nevermind. Yes. Of course I trust you.” Nami heard our little exchange and watched as the gruff swordsman with his own wounds pulled me gently to rest against his chest so I didn’t have to be uncomfortable on the hard wood.

She also noticed the blush creep onto my face.

I also needed to put some of the lotion on my stomach and leave it uncovered to breathe. That would be awkward to bring up. “Z-zoro?”

He hmm’d in my ear, having relaxed and planned on going to sleep. “I…. have more burns I need to put some of that stuff on…. But… it’s under my shirt and I can’t… lift.. it myself…” My face was so red now and Nami felt how painfully awkward it was and couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Look, Sophie was it? I’ll help you.” She waved Zoro’s hands away having seen how hard he had started blushing too. She grabbed the paste and lifted my shirt high enough to uncover the entire burn. She twisted the shirt, tying it so it wouldn’t touch the gunk as she rubbed it into my stomach and on my hips.

Zoro shifted, slightly uncomfortable now but he wouldn’t make me move. After all, he was the one who had done it to himself. Even though he had just figured I’d fall back asleep since he woke me.

“There, and leave it uncovered until it dries. You should rest too.” She stood back up, smiling down at me. “By the way, I’m Nami. I’m your navigator.” She stuck out her hand and I took it and shook. She was really nice for someone who detested pirates.

“Thanks, Nami-san. Welcome to the crew. I’m Sophie, our scout.” Zoro peered down at my face from above. “Scout? That’s the first time I’m hearing of this.” He said, his chest rumbling against my back. Oh how I wish I wasn’t sunburned right now. At least my blush wasn’t able to be seen.

“You never asked.” I said nonchalantly as Nami giggled. “Well, get some rest Sophie. We should be to another island soon. We can get you something better than this stuff. I’m surprised you knew what to do with it.”

I shrugged. “My father taught me when I got sunburned playing outside as a child.” Nami nodded. “Who’s your father?”

I smiled, “Juraquille Mihawk.”

Zoro stiffened so hard he moved me forward. “Who?”

I looked back at him, “Juraquille ‘Hawk-eyes’ Mihawk. Why?” I knew why, but this should be fun.

“You’re telling me that your father is the man I’m trying to find?” And then it hit me. My father was going to give Zoro the biggest scar on his body. Oh. My. God.

The look of horror must have been plain on my face because Zoro suddenly started apologizing for whatever it was he said and tried to get me to look at him, but I was lost in remembering the tears I cried for Zoro and the pride in his perseverance.

How was I going to be able to get through that? How in the world was I supposed to handle seeing Zoro nearly die to my father? This was so different than watching the anime, and I was trying not to panic.

This was not as fun as I thought it was going to be.


	6. Post freak out, finding Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that got a little question-y and what not, but it's really just my writing style. I hope I'm conveying the emotions well, because that's the important part in my writing. Hope you guys like this.

It wasn’t until Zoro physically shook me that I snapped out of my terror. “SOPHIE! What’s wrong?!?”

I shook myself out of it, waving my hand. “I-I’m fine. I just… need… rest. The sun… took it’s toll on me..” I said unconvincingly as they all gave me a look now.  
I scooted away from Zoro to lean against Sebastian, who was just as worried about me as the others. He nudged my side before settling back down.

Zoro felt guilty about whatever happened since it had been him saying something. Nami whispered in Zoro’s ear asking what he thought was wrong, but Zoro didn’t know.

~~~

A week and much peeling later, we arrived at Usopp’s island. It was adorable in person. And he really did shake like that. I didn’t know what to do with myself during the entire introduction so I just stood next to Zoro, imitating his coolness factor.

Luffy introduced us after Usopp fanboy’d over us being so cool. “This is Nami our navigator, Zoro our swordsman and Sophie our scout. And I’m Luffy, I’m going to be the Pirate King!”

We all went ahead and got some food, Luffy chanting for meat as we told Usopp our story and Luffy asked if his dad was Yasopp.  
“How did you know?” I smiled at him. “Well, you look just like him.”

“You know my dad?” Luffy and I nodded. “He’s part of Shanks’ crew.”

Usopp fanboy’d more. “My dad is on that ship? Sugoi!”

I giggled at his awe while eating my lunch. Zoro smacked Luffy’s hand as it tried to steal from my plate. “Let her eat. You have your own.” I nodded my thanks to Zoro while Luffy pouted while rubbing his hand.

“Zoro, you’re no fun…” Luffy whined at us while Zoro continued to eat his own lunch.

I sighed, shrugging as we continued our talk about pasts and before we knew it, we were on the front lawn of the manor of Lady Kaya.

And Klahadore was being a douche. How delightful. I wanted to give him an earful, but I had to hold my tongue as we listened to all the harsh and hurtful things he said to Usopp.

I held Sebastian tightly, trying not to explode. Zoro noticed how bothered I was and rested his hand on my shoulder, trying to keep me calm.

I gave him a barely perceptible nod as Usopp punched Klahadore. I tried my hardest to stay passive and not cheer. The guy was a major jerkwad.

I decided to follow Usopp out of the manor, keeping close. I wondered if I could keep him safe and give him hope.

“Ah, Sophie. You didn’t need to come with me. As-“ “It’s ok Usopp. I wanted to. I’m sorry he’s such a jerk, you’re Kaya’s only real friend. I can tell she values you as a friend Usopp.” I patted his shoulder before walking with him in silence.

I waved goodbye to him, knowing that he had to face this next part alone. I found a log that wasn’t too uncomfortable and settled against it with Sebastian by my side.

I really didn’t mean to fall asleep, honest. I meant to go find Usopp after giving him a good fifteen minutes to have his moment and what not but the waiting and the filtered sunlight and the soft, cool grass spelled out my demise.

It wasn’t until after the fight was almost done that I was woken up. By a freaking falling tree nearly crushing Sebastian and I.

I kept quite after my initial snorting of shock and what not. Sitting up, I drew my sword and made my way in the direction I thought I heard footsteps. Too bad it was Jango. Well, too bad for Jango I mean.

“Oi, leave the kids alone you bully. And none of that hypnotism will work on me you backwards nitwit.” I stood, shoulders square as I stared down Jango, who brandished his Chakram’s at me.

“Oh, so scary. Like that’s going to do anything against me.” I took one step closer before the kids unleashed their plan, but it didn’t work. However, Usopp and Zoro made their entrance just as Jango threw a Chakram at the boys.

I did the only thing I could think of that wouldn’t get anyone hurt. I deflected it back towards Jango and together, we beat him.

Usopp calls out to me, and I nod to him. Zoro gives me a look, but I can’t really tell what it means. Oh my gosh! Did I have drool on my face?

I started wiping at my mouth, trying to act like nothing was wrong without freaking out. I fell asleep again and was nearly useless. Zoro was hurt, Usopp was hurt, Luffy was hurt and I slept. Again.

Zoro nods to the turtle, still sleeping somehow and cocks his eyebrow at me. “This where you’ve been, sleepyhead?” I couldn’t keep the blush from entering my cheeks. He cracked a smile tilting his head. Oh, he totally did that on purpose.

Did he even know how sexy he was? Did he know my heart was beating faster now? Seriously, the man was heavenly. “Well, come on. We have a ship to find.” Usopp had fallen asleep now that everyone was out of harm’s way.


	7. Full moon fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fill in before we get to some other interesting fun before we find Sanji. I'm also going to go completely off cannon from here on out. Well, not completely, but some pretty big parts of the anime may be meddled with. I'm pretty excited and I have quite a few chapters lined up from here on out. Super excited, hope you guys are too!

Kaya and Merry were more than happy to give us the Going Merry and before we knew it, we were on our way to our next big adventure. Sanji! I couldn’t wait until he fawned over me like he does Nami and Robin and Vivi and all of the other girls! Was I a –chan or a –san or a –tan? I was so excited to find out.

Luffy kept bugging everyone and ended up getting himself in trouble with Nami a few times. I couldn’t help but laugh when she bonked him on the head.

Zoro spent his time sleeping or training. I refused to duel him when he still needed bandages, but he kept trying to get me to fight him. He even attacked me out of the blue and I had to pin him to keep him from hurting himself further.

“Agrh, JUST FIGHT ME SOPHIE!” I was struggling to keep his wrists in a lock because he was covered in sweat from the workout I had walked in on and was randomly attacked yet again.

“No. For flipping sakes Zoro, can you just rest and heal for a bit before we do thiiiiiii” He had grabbed my wrists and flipped over pinning me on the deck.

“Fight. Me.” His face was so freaking close, but I had managed to keep my fangirling to a minimum during the weeks on the sea. Usopp called down from the crows nest. “Oi, get off the girl Zoro, she obviously isn’t interested. Heh heh heh…” He turned away, grinning to himself.

I was surprised Usopp had said something to Zoro so soon, figured he’d still be scared of the hulking swordsman.

“Ehh, it’s not like that, long nose. She promised me a swordfight, I want my swordfight.” He had turned his face towards Usopp, giving me enough time to shimmy my way further under him before laying there innocently when he turned back to me.

“What are you doing, So-chan?” He eyed my suspiciously before he yelped in surprise when I pushed my knees and feet up to launch him above me and then pull on my wrists to pull him down back to the deck with a loud thud.

“How in the world do you expect me to be ok with having a swordfight with you when you can’t hold your own in a measly little tussle?”

I was only saying it to tease him, I didn’t expect him to throw me over the side of the boat in anger. Guess I found a button.

“ZORO! Zoro, that wasn’t fu-“ Splash. As I shielded my face from the water, Zoro’s arms trapped me against his body as he kicked in the water. “Still think I can’t hold my own, Princess?”

And there went all my stoic restraint against this marimo with such a deep voice. “Ehhh, this is nothing. So what, you’ve got brute strength on me. I’ve got the brainpower to wiggle my way out of anything. Brain versus brawn, you know brain always wins.”

His face went all grumpy like usual when I teased him, but this time he dunked me under water, my one free arm flailing, trying to find purchase somewhere on his body. Damn swordsman, trying to prove his stupid point.

I tried to get out on my own for a moment, and then just went limp. It took Zoro a moment to register the change and then he pulled my head out of the water, shaking me. “Sophie? Sophie! SOPHIE! BREATHE!!” He threw me over his shoulder and made his way up the side of the ship, and I let him think I was still unresponsive.

He jumped over the side, immediately setting me on the deck to check my breathing. I held my breath for a moment more until he pulled back enough to put his hands on my chest.

Before he could touch me, I grabbed both of his hands and hauled hard to the right, taking him by surprise. He landed flat on his back, a shocked face while I followed him through the roll, landing on his lower abdomen.

“Nope. You totally can’t. And I just proved it. Now get better, you’re bleeding bonehead.”

I stood from straddling his hips and made my way inside to change and dry my clothes. When I got back out on deck, Zoro hadn’t moved from the spot, and the blood had bloomed a bit from before. “Oi, pervert. You’re still bleeding. You should take care of that.” I smirked to him before walking past to join Usopp in the crow’s nest.

“I’m not a pervert, princess!” I just huffed at him unbelievingly as I climbed my way up.

“Stop looking at my butt, perv.” A snicker could be heard from Usopp as Zoro quickly denied, making him look guilty.

“Oi, y-you…” I cut him off.

“I, what? Hmm? Too mesmerized to speak?” I called over my shoulder, pulling myself into the nest before tossing a grin over my shoulder. “Eh, what is it, Marimo?”

He fumed, red faced and angry. He stomped off, peeling his shirt off. “Ooooo, take it off baby!” I called out, hand cupping my mouth as I cat-called the now full body red Zoro.

He stopped, not turning around as he grumped something I couldn’t hear. “Awwww, not gonna take your pants off too? And here I wa-“ He dropped his pants, his tight little butt visible beneath his dark green haramaki.

My face went red as he walked away not looking back. I could hear his voice call out when he turned into the ship to get changed. “Pervert, see something you like?”

I hit my knees, face pressed against the wood as I tried not to hyperventilate. 'Oh... my god I just saw his butt. His… freaking… butt. Oh my god ithaddimplesohmygodohmygodohmygoddimplesfuckingkawaii!'

Usopp had busted out laughing when I hit my knees, leaning over and tears coming out of his eyes. “You pervert!” He giggled to himself before Nami came out asking what he was laughing about.

He tried to get himself to stop before he choked out “Sophie just saw a full green moon, and liked it!” And went back to laughing.

Meanwhile, I was too dazed to notice blood stained my shirt, running freely from my nose as I almost panted with the starting of hearts in my eyes.

Usopp finally shook my shoulder to snap me out of my fangirling and freaked when he saw how much blood had come out of my nose and the fact it was still bleeding.

“Oh my god Sophie you’re bleeding!” He shakes me before lifting me up onto his shoulder and climbing down and calling for Nami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the kawaii dimpled butt of Zoro! A tad bit of fan service there!


	8. A bit more primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, really long chapter and smutty smut.  
> I honestly started this out to not be a smut chapter. I really didn't think that would happen for at least another 5-8 chapters. It really just happened and it's the deepest smut I have ever written.  
> It's extremely heavy and honestly only mildly explicit compared to other writers. It's got mildly important content, but I'll put everything important in the note at the bottom.  
> If it feels like it suddenly cuts off, I'm sorry. If it feels weirdly put together, my apologies. I was writing this at 4 in the morning. It's also the very first one piece smut I've ever written, and I'm ever so slightly attached to Zoro as a character.  
> If you're not old enough, do not read, to not pass go, do not collect $200.  
> If you are and you like smut, enjoy! Please feel free to leave some comments, I don't bite, but Zoro sure does! ;P

Things had been awkwardly tense the past few days after he dropped his pants. I avoided him studiously, spending most of my time below deck away from him.

I had barely recovered from the blood loss, embarrassed beyond all belief. Nami had giggled at me when I came too after passing out.

“Was it really that good?” She asked in a hushed excited tone.

All I had been able to do was grin before another nosebleed sprung. She squeaked before putting a towel to my nose making a ‘tch noise.

“I guess it was.” Her smile returned when I giggled with her.

I got up from the floor of Merry, dusting my shorts off. I was getting so bored down here, no one to talk to, and no one to poke fun at. I just didn’t know if I was ready to face Zoro, let alone what I’d say to the man.

I paced for a few minutes, hands held pensively behind my back before the door suddenly opened, light obscuring my view but the size of the shadow suggested just the man on my mind.

I couldn’t help but to gulp before he shut the door behind him and strode toward me with a decisive sway in his walk.

I took a small involuntary step back before he stopped inches from me. I didn’t trust my voice to not crack, so I just stared stupidly up at his looming presence.  
“Sophie…. It’s been some time.” He grins evilly at me before touching my wrist.

I barely nod, mouth nearly clamped closed. He frowns slightly at that.

“What, nothing for your favorite marimo? You’re not going to compliment me on my… body?” His smirk is back, teeth showing almost menacingly. I swear to god, he looks like he’s going to take a bite out of me. And let me tell you, I wouldn’t mind a single bit.

My lip quivers apart, but no sound follows. “Speechless, huh? I guess that’s… flattering too.” By this point he had grabbed both of my wrists, pushing me against the wall, trapping me there.

My heart was either beating so fast that I couldn’t feel it, or it had stopped beating altogether and I was dead… again.

I honestly didn’t know, because Zoro’s face kept getting closer and closer and I was completely frozen. “So, I’m assuming from your reaction the other day you wouldn’t mind it if I took a few liberties, would you Sophie?”

My face was burning, my mouth drier than a desert and my entire body tingled. This wasn’t happening. He... was he hitting on me? Was he really making a move this soon?

I had kinda expected to get with one of the guys, but not until way into the Grandline. Honestly, probably not until Water 7.

Zoro just had to go and prove me wrong, bringing my arms up over my head, pinning my wrists with one hand while his other gripped my chin. “Eh, princess? I bet you wouldn’t mind if I had my way with you…” He leaned in, lips almost grazing mine as he whispered the last part in my ear.

“Over and over again… how’s that sound, eh So-chan?” His lips nipped the shell of my ear, hot and heavy breath washing over my neck making the first noise from my mouth a mewl that only served to drive him more.

He pulled back, his eyes completely dark, pupils fully dilated as his nostrils flared and the devilish smile came back.

I went from having the upper hand a few days ago to being a total and complete bottom. I’m not going to lie, I am perfectly fine with this sudden and new development, but I had to wonder the ramifications it would have later on.

He brought his face closer, and he gently bit my jaw before moving to nibble my ear again. I couldn’t help the gasps that came from my lips or the growing tingles that were like fire from my neck out to my fingers and toes.

I was barely able to focus as his free hand played with the hem of my skin tight shirt. His mouth was at the sensitive spot just below and behind my ear, nibbling and kissing and flicking it with his tongue.

My gasps were turning into soft mewling moans as his hand traveled up slowly, gently massaging my side as he was brining my shirt up. My little buds were so hard and sensitive by now, the moving fabric was only serving to turn me on further.

He growled something against my neck that sounding something like ‘mine’ but my head was so far gone I could be wrong.

He had finally gotten the shirt up over my breasts, and he gently rubbed my nipple with a single finger as he breathed heavily against my neck. He was getting worked up too, his face slightly red, a light sheen of sweat covering him.

My breathing was a mix of panting softly and moans and crying out when he got a particularly sensitive spot. He was enjoying my reaction to just his touch immensely.

He growled again, a look in his eyes that his patience was almost up. He looked wild and hungry, I honestly thought he’d take a bite out of me, and it only turned me on further.

He suddenly moved his other hand to my hip, picking me up and moving the both of us to the floor. His gaze was heavy and very hot. He laid me down beneath him, one arm holding himself up while his other hand undid my shorts.

My breathing was shallow and quick, and I was almost dizzy. Our eyes never left each other, his holding mine in a mesmerizing stare.

He leaned further over me, bringing his face close to mine, making my breath hitch. “I’m going to make you mine…” His voice had gone husky, sending shivers all the way through me, my insides quivered with pure anticipation.

He pulled my shorts off quickly, taking my panties with them. He roughly undid his pants, never having had on a shirt when he came in.

His eyes moved from my closed legs up my body to my face. He stared hungrily at me, lust evident in his features and his breathing had also become shallow. He could smell me, I watched him take a breath in through his nose before his eyes got even darker.

I didn’t think I could get more turned on, but he had done it. I was responding on a very primal level, just like he was as well.

He leaned over me slowly, his hands pulling my shirt up over my head before moving to my knees and gently parting them.

I had almost stopped breathing, his rough and calloused hands creating odd sensations that struck right at my core. I couldn’t help the tiny whimper of anticipation that escaped my lips and made his pupils flare.

He maneuvered himself between my now parted legs, his swollen and throbbing erection looked giant compared to my tiny size. I had a moment of pure fear before he leaned forward, capturing my lips in a hungry yet reassuring kiss.

He growled against my lips, running out of restraint.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him move, pushing his tip against my wetness. He grunted in surprise to find how wet I was, nearly coating him as he rubbed against me. His eyes opened from the kiss, pulling back before roughly pushing his tip into me.

I let out a breathy gasp before he pushes another three inches in, suddenly stopping when he met my hymen. A look of pure confusion crosses his face for a moment. “You’re a-“

I stop him with a kiss, pulling his face down and locking lips in a fervent make out session as he held himself suspended 4 inches within me, unmoving.

I felt the restraint still there, and the strain it was putting on him. I wrapped my legs around his hips, suddenly pushing him all the way in me.

He made a strangled noise while I bit his shoulder to keep from crying out in pain. He didn’t understand how that could feel so good to him yet hurt me so much.

He rested his head against my shoulder, chest heaving as he collected himself. Sweat glistened across his back and body, near pain evident on his face. He wanted to move, so bad. He wanted to just go wild but he knew it would hurt me.

Just as he was about to say something, I moved myself against him and he nearly lost every shred of restraint he had. I moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, the pain still outweighing it.

He grunted, his hips bucking against mine involuntarily for a moment. He stops at my obviously pained gasp but I shake my head.

“K-keep.. g-going…” My words were breathy as sweat covered my body as well. I don’t ever remembering my first time being this bad in my other life. Then again I had lost my virginity early, nearly 26 years ago now.

He grunted, unsure before I did another thrust up from the floor, making him trust me.

He didn’t waste a single moment, rearranging himself to have better control before he started pumping slowly in and out of me. He tried to be gentle until he heard me moan in more pleasure than pain, which thankfully didn’t take long.

The fact that it was Zoro pushing himself into me might have motivated my brain to trick itself into thinking it was pleasure, but whatever it was, I was glad for it.

He started to pick up pace, making my breasts bounce with every thrust. His grunts easily fill the room were in. His mouth makes it to my collarbone, tongue flicking out to lick along the slender indent.

He delights in the sudden gasp and tight clenching around his member, which only makes him thrust harder in pure hunger.

“You like that, eh So-chan?” He whispers huskily before lifting me from the ground, sitting back on his knees and bouncing me up and down.  
I whimper in utter ecstasy at the sudden switch in positions, my head rolling back giving him the perfect target.

His mouth closes against my throat, sucking softly as he slows his pumping. I barely hear him groan through my own hazy pleasure. I swear I’m seeing stars, my entire abdomen filled with him.

I couldn’t help myself as he suckled at the tender flesh of my neck, my moans getting louder as he moves his hands to my breasts, massaging them as he attacked my neck.

“Z-zorooooo” I moan out as a sudden orgasm rips through me. I dig my nails into his arms, clamping down on him with a nearly keen whine as my senses are overloaded with so much feeling that I almost pass out.

I happen to make out a low hiss from him as his head tilts back, hands going to my hips, gripping them tightly as his monstrous throbbing erection is squeezed mercilessly. When I finally come down enough that my lower body unclenches, he grunts, standing up and pushing me roughly into the wall before continuing where he left off.

His hips are moving at near light speed, making me have a piggy back orgasm and everything goes white as he grunts when I tighten a second time.  
This time he was ready for it, and managed to move himself even though I had gotten a lot tighter, making him growl out a profanity mixed with my name before making a noise that struck the deepest chord within me.

His body went fully rigid, his fingers leaving white marks on my rear end as his head was tilted back and a guttural growl emanated from his lips. My own mewling whine mixed in beautifully with it, and it brought his attention back to my face, his eyes completely dark with an emotion I had never been on the receiving end of before.

I wasn’t even sure what it was, but his mouth was suddenly devouring my own, and I was almost mewing against his mouth when he started small humps, grinding his pelvis against my bundle of nerves.

His pure primal growl at my noises made my heart skip a beat, the euphoria was so strong that I didn’t mind him biting my neck hard enough to draw some blood.

It all felt good to me, and when he withdrew him mouth from me, the crazy look in his eyes gone and a small trickle of blood trailed down the right side of his mouth. His face had gone from hungry predator to serious.

He rested his forehead against mine, looking deep into my eyes. “You’re my first, Soph…” I look up from having my eyes closed and panting to see his serious expression.

“I… your… first?” I manage to barely get out. I had honestly thought he had at least had one girl, but maybe that’s why he was so uncomfortable around Sanji.

“Yes. My first… you’re… you’re special Sophie. I… I feel so… deeply connected to you and it confuses me and scares me… but I don’t.. I don’t… BAH!” He grumbles frustrated, closing his eyes in anger at himself.

I panic for a moment, this was completely new territory for me, and I honestly had no clue on how to handle this. “I… Zoro…” I whispered so softly that his eyes opened again, and they were almost shiny with tears.

“Zoro.” I whispered reassuringly. “I… think I understand.” My voice sounded so sure, even though on the inside I was really just winging it. My stomach was flip flopping around.

He sighed, eyes closing once more before he straightened. “I… I don’t expect… You know… like… a relationship or anything… I mean.. if.. y’know. You want someone else too… or.. only… I don’t even know what I’m saying!” He finished flustered again.

I move my hands to cup his face, bringing his troubled gaze to mine. “I think what you mean to say is friends with benefits… or no strings attached?” I was slightly less freaked out now that my mind was no longer frozen or muddled by lust.

He takes a few breaths and nods. “Yeah… thanks.” He looks relieved. “I… I didn’t want to get your hopes up or anything or make you think things were… something…” I press my finger against his lips.

“Shhh… I understa-“ His sudden gasp as his eyes take in my neck.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry!” My brow knits in confusion before he touched my neck and pulls his hand back showing blood.

“Oh… okaaay.” I breath out before looking back to his troubled gaze. “I… umm… do NOT wanna tell Nami about this.” A small snort leaves him before he gently untangles our bodies and sets me on the ground.

My legs wobbled for a moment, turning to jelly beneath me. I grab onto his arm, steadying myself before a small giggle leaves my mouth. “Well, at least you know you’re really good at that.” I joked slightly before trying to take a step and nearly instantly hitting my knees.

“Ok, scratch that. Perfect.” My giggle calms down his sudden fear. He lets out a relieved sigh before turning and grabbing our clothes.

“So….. Um…. W-what are you going to do about your neck, So-chan?” He asks after I manage to get all of my clothes on.

I shrug slightly, barely even feeling the pull from the bite mark. “I have zero ideas, besides getting it clean.” I looked back over to him, spotting his worried expression as he stared at the bite on my neck.

“Hey, it’s ok. You didn’t mean to.” I approached him slowly, my hands resting on his arm as I give him the most reassuring smile I have.  
“I know… it just… looks bad. It’s all bruised. Are you sure it doesn’t hurt? You didn’t even flinch.”

I nod lightly, pulling him down to my level and kissing him hard. When I let go and pull back slightly his gaze is slightly clouded and he’s panting. “Calm down, marimo. I’ll be fine.”

He looks to my face before shaking out of the kiss finally. “I-yeah ok. Umm… you need anything?” He asks awkwardly before rubbing his neck.

I think for a moment. “Warm water, a cloth and some bandages?” I list off for him to go find.

“I’ll be back with all that soon, I’m so sorry Soph.” he leaves almost guiltily even though I assured him it was fine.

I raise my hand to my neck, brushing my fingertips gently against the skin, finding the broken spots. It’s a perfect bite, sending chills down my spine and making me ache in my already sore nether regions.

What on earth was I going to do with myself now? Things just got a lot more complicated, thanks again to Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sexy stuff happens after Zoro finds me alone and goes all primal dominant manly man, then it gets a tad weird because he bit me drawing blood and then there's an awkward talk about it being essentially friends with benefits thing, no strings attached. And then he gets me stuff to clean up the bite. Really all that happens that's important besides filthy smut. I will not lie, I feel ever so slightly dirty. That was a tad hardcore for my writing style.


	9. Finally, a duel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finally gets what he wants! And it's not as bad as you expected. I apologize for any awkwardness, fight scenes have never been a strong suit for me. So if it's awkward and you have a tip for me to make it less... stiff and what not, let me know! Hope I haven't scared anyone off with the smut from last chapter. I wont be making that much of a main thing about this, I swear. It just... happened.

I managed to keep the bite covered believably over the weeks it took to heal. Zoro only apologized about it four or five times before I had to kiss him to shut him up about it finally. It was enough shock to make him finally stop.

I was currently lazing around on deck, shirt shed in the heat and my long black hair back in a cute messy bun as we gently rocked in a slight breeze and current.

Luffy was running around with Sebastian for some reason, laughing and chasing Usopp with him. Usopp screamed in terror, calling out to me to stop him.  
“Nope. This is fun to watch, Usopp-san.” I grinned up at him when he ran by.

I stretched out, toes curling as I rolled to my stomach. “Eh, sleepy head. Can I use you as a pillow? I want a nap too.”

Zoro’s eye cracked open, peering at me before it simply closed again. “What, too precious to just sleep there princess?”

I stared at him for a moment, processing how much he had healed by now and just how much trouble I wanted to stir up today.

His eye opened just as I decided on my plan, sword being drawn and pushing off of my left foot.

He couldn’t react quite fast enough, my free hand catching his wrist as my sword rested against his neck.

“I win.” I whisper victoriously before standing up and sheathing my blade. He sat, slightly stunned.

“B-baka! I was resting!” He growled before standing.

“Only baka on board is you, Zoro-san.” I teased, dancing away before hopping up the steps and skipping away from the now angry swordsman.

“BAKA HIME, COME FIGHT ME!” He growled out, chasing up the steps with two swords drawn now.

I had slipped off the ship, holding onto the side being as quiet as possible. He ran right by me.

“Sophie, I’m gonna kick your ass!” I held my laughter and my breath while he searched for me on deck.

I started moving myself around the ship slowly, then pulled myself up when I heard him across the ship.

A near wicked grin plastered my face as I stealthily drew my blade and took careful steps to hide once more.

“You little brat, come out and fight me like a man!” I allowed myself a noises laugh, shoulders moving slightly. This would be fun.

I lay in wait, ready to pounce the greenie weenie. He kept getting progressively angry, stomping about the ship.

He got close enough for me to hear his swearing beneath his breath.

I waited until I could see his back, then took three silent steps and jumped on his back, sword yet again at his neck.

“I win again…” I whispered huskily in his ear before nipping his ear and dropping off of him.

I anticipated his turn, blocking both swords easily. The angry only grew.

“Zoro-san… a small bit of advice. Take a few breaths, and then come at me.” All mirth gone from my demeanor.

He glared at me, but listened. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a big deep breath, and then another before opening his eyes again and staring me down. All anger gone, just determination.

“There he is.” I whisper to myself, before readying my sword.

He advanced slowly, waiting to see if I’d strike first. When he figured I wouldn’t, his blades came down upon me with as much strength as he could muster. I didn’t even move as I blocked and parried.

“Zoro-san… swordsmanship isn’t just about strength, my dear. It’s about precision and planning. You are a wonderful swordsman, but you have much to learn.”  
Through my small talk, he continued to attack me, and I continued to not move beyond blocking each and every one of his strikes. I could sense and see his frustration growing.

I wasn’t surprised when he backed off to tie on his bandana and put his third sword in his mouth. I didn’t do anything more than blink as he came at me even wilder now.

His blows were easily blocked, but I could feel my arm tiring from his sheer force. I thought about switching arms but a sudden spasm in my hand caused one of his blows to glance the wrong way and nick my shoulder.

I held in the hiss I wanted to let out, appearing unfazed. When he paused in distraction, I nicked his shoulder and then his ear. He wasn’t able to hold back a curse.

“Never let yourself be distracted, no matter your opponent.” I said calmly, reverting back to father’s teachings. I had learned that lesson the hard way as well, a scar hidden beneath the dark red bikini.

I dropped my stance, signaling the fight over. “You have so much promise, you just need to learn more about swordsmanship. Improving your strength will only make you a marginally better swordsman. You must improve your mind, Zoro-san.”

I cleaned the tip of my sword before sheathing it once more. I approached him slowly, resting my hand on his arm.

I looked up to his face, a small and gentle smile as I bumped my hip against his. “I don’t mind training with you, now that you’re well again.”

At first he had been slightly shocked once it ended, but then he looked at my genuine care that I was showing him and nodded. He understood that he just wasn’t better than me, and that he stood to learn from me.

Maybe… just maybe I could have an effect on the outcome of events? Maybe he wouldn’t get his scar?

My eyes must have misted or my face may have told my thoughts because he put a hand on my arm now. “Sophie?”

I took in a small breath, feeling a slight sting in my eyes. “Hmm?”

His eyes traveled along my face for a few moment before coming back to mine. “What’s bothering you?”

I managed to keep the sudden spike of fear from my face as I shook my head ever so slightly. “I think I’m a bit land-sick is all. Getting tired of the food we have left is all. I was hoping we’d come to an island soon.”

I didn’t exactly lie, but I didn’t tell him the truth he had asked about. His eyes became unworried once more, knowing I was nearly as bad as Luffy was about meat when it came to my sweets.

He clapped me on the shoulder, a grin on his face as he laughed at me. “It will be fine, So-chan. I’m sure we’ll find something soon!”

“MEAT! That’s what we need! We’ll find a cook next!” Luffy suddenly shouted from the crow’s nest. I looked up, a big grin on my face.

“Of course, captain!” He laughed gleefully as Nami sweatdropped at the both of us. Zoro just turned to go resume his nap.

“Ehhh, you’re still bleeding.” He waves his hand nonchalantly.

I sigh, shaking my head as I turn to Nami. “Help me clean this?” I ask, pointing to my shoulder as I walk up the steps.

She makes another exasperated sigh and eye roll at me before smiling. “Of course, big sis Sophie!” Her smile assured me she was joking with me as she led me inside to look at my shoulder, which stung like HELL!


End file.
